


Just some Fic Stuff

by BlackHawk13



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, One Direction (Band), Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I can be a failwriter sometimes, I have too many OTPs, I will update everything until it's complete, I'm trying I swear, M/M, Please don't hate me!, Seriously it's almost as bad as Derek's failwolf if not worse, Sometimes my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHawk13/pseuds/BlackHawk13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally what the title says. Just a "post" to say hey these are all the fics I'm working on, I promise I haven't forgotten any or abandoned any, and oh hey I have some ideas for one shots tell me what you think lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just some Fic Stuff

Ok so as the summary stated this is just me saying hey I haven't forgotten any fics and I'm SOOOO SORRY if you've been waiting on an update! Sometimes life and other OTPs just get in the way. Lame excuse I know but it's the truth. 

 

So here's my lineup of my works in progress:

Wolfy Bath Time Epilogue/Sequel - Teen Wolf

DT's Pack - Fast & Furious

Waekin High - One Direction 

Finding Home - Fast & Furious 

Road to Recovery - Fast & Furious

The Adventures of Lady Thor - Avengers (possibly rewriting almost completely and renaming to Misadventures lol) 

Initiative High - Avengers 

An Avengers Easter - Avengers 

 

So there's all the ones I NEED to update like yesterday (again I can't apologize enough for the wait). I have some oneshot type ideas that can go with any fandom and I would LOVE some feedback :)

Drunken Partying 

Camping with tents in the Wilderness

Holiday Misadventures

Someones Birthday

Someone gets hurt/sick

Kid Fics

Gender Swap 

Dating Misadventures 

And I had a thought of doing Hawkeye (Clint Barton)/Hawkeye (Kate Bishop). Clintasha is my ultimate Marvel OTP like no one's business but something about Snarky Asshole and Snarky Bitch shooting arrows at each other with a whole helping of sarcasm and a side of sexytimes intrigues me

 

So yeah, please comment and tell me what you think. I love all the comments and feedback I get from everyone. It legit makes my day when I see one :)


End file.
